1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and a device that makes a video call between a plurality of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-performance electronic devices, such as robots, are being developed as the distribution of portable electronic devices with various functions, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like, is expanded.
Users may receive a variety of services, such as a video call service, by using the above-mentioned electronic devices. During a video call, an electronic device of a user may receive an image captured by an electronic device of a counterpart and may display the captured image. In this case, the image captured by the electronic device of the counterpart may be determined by only the counterpart of the video call. Thus, when a face of the counterpart is inadvertently not captured in the image sent in the video call or when the user wants to watch the video call in another place, for example, the user may need to request the counterpart to change a capturing direction of a camera of the counterpart's electronic device, however, the user himself is not able to change the capturing direction of the counterpart's electronic device.